Wings for Worries 1 winged warrior series ( Destiel AU )
by marhvel
Summary: AU - Dragons . Stay away from "The Legion" . One simple rule. right ? For Castiel , being a Dragon hybrid isn't the easiest , moving house , country even , not telling people is actual name in fear of "the Legion " or " The Losers " as Cas likes to call them, finding out about his ability . But when Dean and Sam Winchester , dragon experts have a mysterious call from a certain
1. Chapter 1

**Castiel's POV**

The phone starts ringing loudly , instead of my Alarm( which is louder , somehow) . Great , probably going to have to move AGAIN . Not that its out of the ordinary in any way , I mean I'm a Dragon "Hybrid" and "Hatch" after all , nothing is and can be ordinary .

Ever .

That IS what we were taught since birth , which in my case was 17 years ago , today . My "Birthday" if that's what the humans call it ? . Not entirely sure , as I have only been here about 2 of those 17 years that I now somehow mysteriously have survived and not let " The Losers" find out about me. Yet .

Usually your sent out of camp ( camp Farwell to be exact ) when your 13 unless you happen to go by the name of Castiel Novak and have been orphaned from a young age . ( their words not mine , my camp coaches , Logan to be exact) . I don't really remember much , just playing with stuffed toys and then being taught about " The Losers "( I mean the almighty ,feared by all dragons "Legion" , who we are not number one fans of ) when we were able to speak , at 3 which is quite and early age for us , why ? we are Dragons I guess that IS why. Being Dragon is pretty much the answer to every single one of my questions to date .

For example :

me : "why can't we eat people when the dragons in books do ?" says 3 year old me .

Logan : your a DRAGON Castiel , real ones don't do that , never , ever .

And :

Me: "Can I go Fly round Hawaii when I'm Older ?" says a somewhat "mature " me at 9 years old .

Logan: " DRAGONS aren't real for humans only in books and movies are they real Castiel, so unfortunately , no . Don't want anyone else around camp threatening your Future do we , getting all these ideas " mumbled Logan , not paying attention any more because of the Fire in front of us .

All dragons love destroying things , especially me , not that I did it on purpose . I'm NOT that type of dragon but ( Semi burnt down my own dorm ) I was only ... er ... 9 , the somewhat "mature" Cas is back ! ( Probably should ask Logan about that ) , It was about 5 am , and I was colouring In because I had done all my homework and learnt all my Keywords for my Dragonography Final tomorrow , and I never sleep anyway because sleep is for the weak , aka not me . and I lost my black pen and while colouring in a portrait I'd made of Logan and his shirt I'd drew him in was black.

My hunting instincts kicked in , and I went looking for that lonesome Black pen that I needed to finish the art work the next day . Outside .

Much to my disappointment I didn't find the pen in my dorm at all , so asked Logan at 5 am , after the short trek across the lake I knocked quiet but affirmatively on number 22 , Logan's dorm . All the of camp coaches had their own dorms and didn't have to share . Totally unfair to us "hatches " as the Coaches call us , all except, well , Logan . He's different . Like us ( a dragon ) , but not as strict as , ... lets see ... Darrell , he makes all his campers call him Mr. Peters , instead of by his first name , and they have a strict curfew . We DO , every dragon here does .

What can I say ? We all need our beauty sleep , dragon or not .

Sleep aside ! Shortly after knocking on Logan's door to find the Pen that so easily managed to burn down my dorm , I realised that he told me during dinner that he had to go and finish off the school applications for us , for when we are 13 and get to go out into the human world . Fun ! ( yes I thought school was fun , such innocence . Now I am doomed to years of eternal Hell , I mean school . "Of course Cas , school ... " is what your probably saying RIGHT now , to me . What can I say ? I'm great and guessing and and hate school . All the "Hatches " do , me especially . I don't want to be ordered around by pesky human's who can eat animals. Who knows , whether or not I'm their next meal . Dragon Soup , yummy .

Knowing where Logan was , I went off to the " big office " and found him sitting on a beanbag with a packet of Doritos and school applications in hand . " Logan do you have my black pen anywhere ?" I whispered as quietly as possible , because Darrell had fallen asleep mid application sorting, and waking him up would result in another evening doing the dishes instead of doodles .

Trust me , the dishes aren't something you want to be doing , no matter what day . Especially Friday .

I didn't wake Darrell up ! Thanks to Logan taking me outside (again) . " I have no idea why you've come to ME over a pen . A PEN CASTIEL , why would you need that specific black one anyway ?" said Logan half yelling and whispering at the same time to me . " I'm drawing .. what else would I do with a Pen Logan ?" I yell-whisper at him back . " God knows what your doing at 5 am Castiel ! Even though I'll give you credit for the effort of coming here even at 5 am , despite the fact you never sleep anyway , and say that I DON'T have your PE-" But I didn't get the time to catch any of his other probably , pre- written lecture because I had simply had enough of him telling me off .

So I did the one thing every Dragon wasn't meant to do when annoyed . Take on their true Dragon Form .

I wasn't allowed to leave the "big office " for a week because I'd violated the rules ( for perfectly good reasons ) and didn't find the pen , after all .

After all that I'm here now , 6 years on . On top of that , I'm late for what should be my first day of high school .


	2. End of weeks

**Sam's POV**

I shut the door as quietly as humanely possible so Dean wouldn't be woken. He needed his sleep , after being up all night researching the new Dragon in town whose name we couldn't yet identify. It is now according to the clock .. 5 am . I had to drive out to get some more gas before we leave for Ohio tomorrow , luckily we decided to take the weekend off .

Hence Dean sleeping and the credits for " Thor " just starting up in the background .

I'd left midway through the movie because I'd watched it countless numbers of times as a kid and today too . Also , we needed the gas for the 3 hour drive . Me and Dean would split the driving to and hour and a half each , so we both didn't get bored or tired ( me being bored , Dean probably insisting on driving the whole way because it isn't our longest drive . That would be a mere 24 hours for us , at the moment . ) He also has a kind of unhealthy obsession with the Impala , I HAVE lost count ( believe me you would too , if you had to spend every evening around him ) of the millions of times Deans said " Its okay "baby"( talking to the Impala) we will get you some more pie" ( Dean's favourite thing to eat , of all time. )

I then reluctantly so , I made the decision to remove the TV remote from my ever so sleepy and peaceful older Brother , all the while realising that if and even when he woke up I'd face a grumpy squirrel , to drive with for 3 hours. I took out the remote very VERY slowly , as if me not being careful enough would make the whole room be damned to eternal hell , if Dean woke .

(that would probably and has most likely happened anyway , the places we stay always seem to disappear when we need to go back to them most , so we never take any chances . Where do they go ? You can and should be able to answer that one on your own. ) However , by some random miracle Dean was still sound asleep and only shifted and mumbled about his "baby" while i removed the remote and turned the TV to the news channel , just to see if any Dragon Drama had somehow occurred during the ungodly hours of the morning. As soon as the channel change all I could really see was a warning displayed across the screen : BEWARE OF UNNATURAL ACTIVITY , MYTHS COME TO LIFE . Me and Dean had no idea that the Dragon Dilemma would somehow appear on the news , in any shape or form .

I now had 2 things to do :

1\. Wake up Dean and face his sleepy squirrel wrath and tell him about the news report .

2\. Refuse to tell anyone about what I've just saw that could make our work a million times harder than usual .

 **or( I found a third option! ) :**

3\. Get some sleep for an hour seeming as we would be up and ready to go by 8 am .

Although , number 3 seems extremely normal . We don't do normal , its simple not is our vocabulary . I mean , you could look . But the only words you would find would be words about the Supernatural . Summoning Demons , Angels , all of that scary type of stuff that people tell you for bed time stories when you were younger. One more thing that is definitely in our vocabulary : Dragon Hunter .

I finally picked an option , number 1 . I know , its probably and definitely the worst one out of all three , but we can't be late for Ohio as we are meeting up with our Dad ( if he doesn't get lost ) .

"DEAN WE HAVE PIE !" I yell at my still asleep brother . " Its okay "baby" were buying the pie no- " mumbled Dean before waking up grumpily . " You said , Pie . Where is it ..?!" yelped Dean as he leaped out of bed and ran over to the mini fridge where we usually keep our food . Much to Dean's disappointment, the only food that was in there was five cans of Mountain Dew , and an empty silver container where the Apple Pie I promised him ( it IS his favourite , favourites work to wake people .) was gone .

"Where did it go Sam?" asked Dean . " you ate it yesterday at about 12 am Dean ! , look I will buy you five pies before we leave okay ?" I said to my older brother convincingly. " Sure thing " was Dean's quick by sure reply . " Bad news , after I came back from filling the Gas at the station , I flipped over to the news channel to see whether any Dragon Dilemma business was around ... " I told Dean this while fiddling with the car keys like I always do when I'm nervous. " And there was . the title of the report said : BEWARE OF UNNATURAL ACTIVITY , MYTHS COME TO LIFE " I finished , placing the keys on the top of the fridge . "Good job you checked right Sam ? , I mean if you hadn't we wouldn't of left here earlier than we originally planned " said Dean, while packing his clothes , as quickly as he could without taking his eyes off me .

Before we could say anything else , the ( **A** ) phone rang .

"where did you put the phone Dean ?" I asked my brother , while frantically searching for it . " Would you like the old one that you always attach to the wall because it reminds you of home OR get this , the new smartphone that we share and you never know how to use because I'm the "TECH GOD" ? " queried Dean sarcastically , packing up the phone chargers and stealing the hotel slippers despite me telling him not to everywhere we stay . " The new smartphone that we share and you never know how to use because _**YOUR**_ the "TECH GOD" Dean . That one , please " despite my brother being more sarcastic than usual , I wasn't going to be the one to forget my manners at 7 am in the morning .

" My wish is your command " said Dean handing over the Iphone 6 after fishing around for it in his pockets of his highly esteemed leather jacket .


End file.
